An Unlikely Friendship
by Floral Crown
Summary: Fia Facilier gets selected to attend Auradon Prep and Dr. Facilier has a plan for her to free all the villains from the Isle. Pinocchio's daughter Pupetta is forced to have another roommate after an incident with Jenny Cricket; and the roommate happens to be Fia. Fia now has a choice to either help her father with his plans, or start anew with Pupetta.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, The Girl with Horns and Wings**

_"That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little somethin' we have here in Louisiana. Little "parlor trick," don't worry."_ \- Dr. Facilier

Lots of things can go wrong on the Isle. Like goblins placing moldy cream in your coffee instead of making it pure black. Maybe you were sure that you saw stars at night. Or maybe so wrong that you were able to use magic. That's where it began with Fascienne or just "Fia" for short. Fia is the daughter of Dr. Facilier. There's something unique about Fia. She was able to use magic. With the barrier in the way however, she couldn't do anything major. She wasn't strong enough to make someone fall in love or place a curse on someone. Just simple spells and card tricks.

It all started once upon a day at Dragon Hall Fia was sketching something in her notebook while sitting in the courtyard. Fia liked to sketch when she had time. It sometimes got her in trouble in class. Her teachers would accuse her of not paying attention. But drawing is what kept her focused. Fia loved the courtyard it was quiet, and the dead bushes were inspiring. Although this time, Fia was drawing something that has been on her mind for a while.

_"Why are you doing this?"_ Asks a girl. She had bright sky-blue eyes, shoulder length curly dark brown hair, fair skin, and rosy cheeks. She looked cute as a doll. She was wearing a red swimsuit with yellow polka dots on it.

_"Because you helped me, and we're friends."_ Replies Fia. She carefully brought the girl into the lake.

_"I'm scared, I had never done this before."_

_"I never done the things you taught me either. I was scared too."_

"Ugh." Fia said to herself as she was done with the picture. It was the sketch of the girl in her dreams. She wondered what the dream meant; and why she called that girl her friend. Fia wasn't friends with anyone. Unless you counted her shadow. Fia hated the thought of friends. It made her feel sick.

Fia's mind snapped back into reality when she heard a frog's croak; and felt vines tangled around her wrist like a snake. A frog was sitting on her knee and she saw that a part of a bush was a lush green, and it's vines was coming from it. Fia quickly got up and snapped the vines off of her. The frog croaked again, Fia noticed that it wasn't on her knee anymore. She looked around for the creature. The frog made the same noise, and moved around on her horns. The shadow girl feels her head and felt not only the frog, but the horns it was sitting on. She rapidly grabbed a mirror from her backpack; and saw a girl with horns coming from her head, and a frog sitting on one of them.

"What is going on…?" The shadow girl thought to herself. She then felt a pair of large wings come from her back. Fia looked back as much as she could, and saw a pair of beautiful black and pink angel like wings. She was glad no one was around.

"What is happening?" Fia asked herself. Fia's shadow appeared sensing how anxious she was.

"Mistress, I think you should relax." It said.

"How can I!? A bush came to life and grabbed my wrist, and suddenly I have horns and wings growing out of me!"

"Just trust me." Said the shadow. Fia takes a deep breath. The frog croaked and hopped on her sketchbook.

Fia picks him up. She loved strange creatures like bats, frogs, lizards, newts, salamanders, snakes, and spiders. Holding the frog made her feel stillness. Soon the horns and wings were gone. The shadow disappears when it saw that it's owner was at ease again.

The school bells rang across Dragon Hall as Claudine Frollo pulled down on them. It was time to go back to class.

"I should probably tell father when I get home." Fia puts the frog down, places her sketchbook in her bag and heads to class. The frog followed her.

"What are you doing?"

The frog croaked. Fia walked away from it again, and the frog still hopped towards her.

"Fine. I'm going to call you Tad."

The frog croaked as it seem to like that name. Fia smiled a little and placed it in her bag.

After school Fia had dinner with her father and sister Celia. The biggest rule at dinner was to never talk about Freddie. Ever since Freddie went to Auradon; Facilier acted like she didn't exist anymore. For dinner was literally leftover chicken. It was chicken leftovers that were forgotten about by a family in Auradon. Fia sometimes wondered about Auradon. The fresh food, fresh water, nice clothes, nice sheets, just fresh and nice everything. But then her thoughts would slowly come back to where she was. The Isle.

"Father...something happened at the courtyard today." Fia began.

"What? Someone bullied you again? Bully them back Fascienne. This is the Isle." Said Facilier.

"No. That didn't happen." Fia said.

"Then what?" The Shadow man asked. It was hard to tell if he sounded uninterested or annoyed. It was probably both.

"At the courtyard, I saw my wrist tangled up in vines, then for some reason I had horns coming from my head and wings coming out of my back." She decided to leave out the frog. It was just a frog. Still; the fact that it appeared while everything that happened it couldn't have been a coincidence...It was still a good idea to leave it out however. Dr. Facilier hated frogs. They reminded him of his failed plan. He always told Fia stories about how near he was to swindling an idiot prince, having him stay as a frog. He then goes on how he could have been the most powerful and wealthiest man all of New Orleans. Fia could almost memorize the stories in her sleep.

Celia looked at Fia like she lost her mind. The Shadow man looked up at her. "You said you had horns and wings?" He asked.

"Yes..." She said.

"And you said that you had vines on your wrists?" Asked Facilier.

"They grew from the dead bushes…" Said Fia.

_"Your mother…"_ Facilier thought. "You are able to use magic here Fia! You need to keep using it and destroy the barrier!" He said.

"What do you mean?" Fia asked.

"Nevermind it! Just keep using it!"

"But it just happened. I don't know how."

"Then figure it out!" Demanded the Shadow man. Fia nods and went back to her dinner. Celia looked at her older sister with a bit of awe. She didn't understand how anyone on the isle could use magic.

"I knew I felt something powerful when I had first met your mother. But I never thought that you would be powerful enough to use magic on the isle!" Said Facilier. Facilier rarely talked about her mother.

"My mother?" Fia asked him.

"She's a powerful sorceress. That's all you need to know. Or once a powerful sorceress I should say." That was all Facilier would ever say when Fia asked him about mother. That she was once a powerful sorceress. And that she had her dark pink hair color. Although she Fia always wondered why her mother left her with her father.

Ever since then, Fia's father always pushed her to keep using magic. To him; the fact that Fia can do some magic meant she might be more powerful than the barrier. He hoped that if Fia kept practicing, it would make her powerful enough to destroy the barrier. As a result, Fia became dependent on magic. She used magic for everything. Cooking, cleaning, she even cheated on her homework by using magic. Fia can hardly do anything herself unless it was casting a spell. If she wasn't doing something without magic, chances are high that her shadow was doing something for her. Or the frog that she found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, An Invisible Girl**

_"I'd rather be smart than be an actor."_ \- Pinocchio

People say that Auradon is a wonderful place; but for Pupetta? That was not the case. Pupetta was your average girl. She was about 5"6 and didn't have any striking features. Except for her blue eyes maybe. Pupetta felt invisible around Auradon. She wasn't a princess and was quiet as a mouse. She was easily overlooked; except when it came to nose jokes. Other students joked about her father, they even joked about her by asking her if her nose grew long if she lied. This was in fact true. Pupetta was born with a curse where her nose will grow if she told a lie; and it hurts when it grows.

She still remembers that painful experience in class. She had forgotten to do her homework and didn't bring it to class. Her teacher asked her where it was and with a slip of the tongue, Pupetta said she lost it. In front of the entire class her nose became long; and it was so painful, it bled a little. Ever since that incident, it was never let down. Students would slip false noses in her bag, backpack, place them on her desk, slip drawings of long noses in her locker. There was even a point to where a couple of students had grabbed her and placed a false nose on her nose. If people weren't ignoring Pupetta, they were making fun of her.

Her only friend was Jenny Cricket, but she's in the hospital. One day Jenny was riding on her shoulder and Andrea crushed her by slapping Pupetta shoulder, then said, "There was a bug on your shoulder."

Andrea is the daughter of Phillip and Aurora, she's Audrey's younger sister and probably the meanest girl in Auradon Prep. Next to Cindy Charming. Pupetta enters class and takes a seat waiting for class to begin.

_"Don't worry. You can do this."_ A girl told her. The girl had bright blue eyes like hers. Brown skin, long black and magenta hair, and her lips sported a slightly mischievous smile, which were coated in black lipstick.

_"I'm scared, I've never been near water. I can't swim."_ Pupetta said.

_"I could barely do anything without magic. But you showed me how."_ The girl replied. Pupetta's mind was occupied by a dream she's been having for a few nights now. What did it mean? What did the girl mean by saying she couldn't do anything without magic? Magic wasn't allowed in Auradon. She never even saw that girl anywhere. She did look rather lovely though. In a gothic sort of way.

But the most important question was; why was the girl teaching her how to swim? She would never go near water. She heard about whale Monstro whom lived in the depths of the Isle's ocean. Her father used to tell stories about how he and her grandfather had escaped the dangerous whale. The story made her fear whales and swimming.

The teacher then walked in. "Morning class. Today we're going to start off with a few problems." She writes them on the board.

Which number(s) is(are) equal to its (their) square?

Which number(s) is(are) equal to half its (their) square?

Which number(s) is(are) equal to a quarter of its (their) square?

A carriage travels from A to B at a speed of 40 mph then returns, using the same road, from B to A at a speed of 60 mph. What is the average speed for the round trip?

Pupetta writes them in her notebook. The first three sounded a little tricky. But the last one seemed rather easy. She just needed to use the formula for speed.

A couple of students threw wads of paper at her. Pupetta just ignored them and continued to work. If you ignore them, they will keep digging at you. Stand up for yourself, they'll retaliate. There was no way out once you are a target.

"Oh Pupetta, I nearly forgot; you're needed in the office." Said the teacher. The other students looked at Pupetta like she was in trouble. Worried, the daughter of Pinocchio gets up from her seat and heads to the Fairy Godmother's office. Did she unknowingly break a rule? Was someone trying to get her in trouble? The latter would be ridiculous though due to her being unable to lie. If she got accused, she can just say she didn't do it and her nose won't grow. She mostly likely did something she didn't know was wrong. But what could it have been?

Pupetta sat in the office messing with her cat charm bracelet. The office made her a little uncomfortable. There were motivational posters everywhere, and the color scheme of the room was of light blues, pinks, and whites. Pupetta knew the atmosphere is supposed to be welcoming. But she saw it more as, "be good or else". The fairy god mother looked at her with a warm and bright smile. That smile annoyed Pupetta.

"We know about the accident with your roommate Jenny..." The fairy godmother began. It was no accident. Someone deliberately crushed her. If that someone wasn't Andrea or some other princess, she was sure they would get in trouble.

"And recently there are some kids from the Isle coming to adjust to Auradon's ways...so we figured someone with your kind and honest nature would be a wonderful influence for someone who has lived over there."

They're having Pupetta roommate with a villain kid. She wouldn't mind this, if Jenny was still her roommate. She felt like they were replacing her; and Jenny would do a better job at helping the villain kid than her. She could finally be someone's conscience. Besides, the villain kid wouldn't like her. Who would want to be friends with a girl who grew up in Villaggio whose father is a woodcarver? She'd bore them. Villaggio didn't sound too bad right now. She would love to go back there. Villaggio wasn't overwhelming like Auradon.

"So, I'm getting a new roommate." She said.

"Yes! You will be fantastic help! You're the type of friend children of villains need. You are truthful, loyal, and thoughtful."

Pupetta felt like rolling her eyes when she said "truthful". She had no choice. It would be nice to lie sometimes. Not all the time, just little white lies. Like if something embarrassing happened to you and you don't feel like talking about it? Just lie. If you accidentally missed an appointment? Just lie.

"I've been watching you Pupetta. You could use a friend as well."

She only responded with a nod. Holding back a cold response.

The fairy godmother clapped. "So, it's settled! We'll let you know when she arrives!"

Pupetta smiled shyly.

"Don't worry Pupetta. I know you'll be a wonderful help." Said the headmistress. The daughter of Pinocchio just remained silent waiting to be dismissed.

"You can go back to class now."

Pupetta got up and left the office. As she walked through the hall, she decided to call her father. She pulled out her cellphone. After about three rings Pinocchio picks up.

"Morning Pupetta. How are you?" He asked.

"Father, can I go home?"

"What do you mean? You are home."

"Back home in Villaggio with you."

"I have already told you this Pupetta…There is no high school in Villaggio. I want you to keep going to school. I want you to see more than that small village. Auradon is a lovely place, I know it's probably hard to see that, after what happened with Jenny…but you just need to give it a chance. I promise you'll love it."

'Auradon is lovely alright.' Thought Pupetta. What father said about Villaggio was true however. Only children went to school. Teenagers became an apprentice for whatever they planned on being as an adult. When you were an adult you were expected to marry and have kids. The pressure was doubled if you were a woman.

"Tesoro (sweetheart)…what is wrong?" Pinocchio sounded worried.

"They're replacing Jenny. They want me to roommate with someone from the Isle of the Lost".

Pinocchio was silent for a bit. "You're an amazing girl Pupetta. I think they did it because they needed someone like you to help them.

"What is there that's amazing about me?"

"Dolce principessa (Sweet princess)...why do you feel that way? Was it something I did?"

"No."

"Pupetta, you are a sweet and talented young lady. Don't let others tell you otherwise." Said Pupetta's father. Pupetta doesn't respond.

"How about this. After school we'll go to Tony's for cannolis. You like that place don't you?"

Even though her father couldn't see it, Pupetta smiled a little. "I like it." Although their food was nothing like the food back at home. Villiaggio's Italian food tasted more authentic. Then again it's literally an Italian village.

"Good, you can also let Jenny have a taste when you go visit her."

"Will do." Pupetta said.

"Ciao mio caro (Bye my dear), I'll talk to you later. Head back to class before you get in trouble." Pinocchio said.

"Ciao (Bye) papa." Pupetta said. Pinocchio hangs up.

"No cellphones in the halls." A hall monitor told Pupetta. Pupetta rolled her eyes and headed back to class. She took her seat after getting a worksheet from the teacher.

_"So how bad was it?"_ Whispered Rosemary of Baker Street. Rosemary is the daughter of Auradon's famous detective Basil of Baker Street. She is a tall and lanky mousey looking girl with stringy light brown hair. She will occasionally talk to Pupetta for a bit. But Pupetta preferred keeping distance from her. Rosemary was sarcastic most of the time, and whenever she spoke there was always a rude undertone in her voice.

_"It could have been worse. They're having me roommate with a villain kid." _Pupetta whispered back.

_"Fun. It's better than being roommates with a bug at least."_ Rosemary said. Pupetta just rolled her eyes.

_"Oh. I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine. Whatever."_

_"So, what are they going to do about the cricket?"_

Pupetta just shrugged her shoulders in response.

_"Were you friends with her?"_ Asked the daughter of the detective. Pupetta looked at her like, "Shut up about Jenny." Rosemary then went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, The Visit**

_"What are a conscience! I'll tell ya! A conscience is that still small voice people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today." _\- Jiminy Cricket

Jenny Cricket woke up from her giant hospital bed. The hospital beds were normal sized. But they were giant to her, due to being so tiny. Not that she was complaining. Most insects wouldn't survive being squashed. She felt lucky to be alive. Besides the giant blanket and pillow made her feel like she was sitting on a cloud. Sometimes she liked to pretend she was in Arendelle and the blankets were snow. She did hate that annoying smell of antiseptic. It made her nose itch. She carefully sat up when the door opened slightly.

"Hi Jenny." It was Pupetta.

Jenny beamed seeing her friend. "Come in!"

Pupetta came in and carefully placed a box of cannolis in front of her. "Got these after school. Father took me to Tony's."

"You can never go wrong with cannolis." Jenny said. Pupetta smiled and carefully got some cream on her pinky finger then brought it over to her friend so she could taste it. Jenny licked the cream off the girl's finger.

"So good." she said.

Pupetta gave the cricket girl a little more of the filling. Jenny smiled and ate some more it. "Careful Pupetta. I'll get too full on cream." She said.

"Sorry." Pupetta licked off the remaining filling.

"It's insane how they serve me at the hospital. Just one bite of a pea or a slice of a carrot and instantly I'm done eating for the rest of the day. My lunch tray should still be up on the table if you want to eat it." Jenny said. Pupetta went over to the table, the tray had a sandwich sliced in half. Peas and sliced carrots that were boiled, and chunks of strawberries and pineapples.

"Looks good." Pupetta said.

"I know. I'm too small to eat it though. But I don't want it to go to waste." Jenny said. Pupetta took a bite of the sandwich. It was a turkey sandwich, Swiss cheese, lettuce, tomato, and pickles. With mustard and mayonnaise for dressing.

"They gave you a turkey sandwich. As if crickets eat meat or something." Pupetta said.

"Well crickets sometimes eat other insects. So I guess that would count as meat. But what would you expect anyway? They didn't even give me a bed my size. At least Auradon went out of their way to give me a small bed. Then again, I must've been in fatal condition, they were probably rushing to just find a room. But did they really think a tiny cricket could eat like a big person? It's just silly." Jenny said.

Pupetta giggles a little.

"Not trying to be funny. I'm just telling the truth." Jenny said with a smile.

"When are you coming back?" Asked Pupetta. Jenny's smile dropped and her face went serious.

"My father visited a few days ago. He said I'm being transferred over to a fairy school. He figured it would be better after what happened." Pupetta was not expecting that.

"But you can't transfer! You're my best friend!" She said.

"We'll still be able to talk to each other Pupetta."

"You don't have to ride on my shoulder anymore! You can just ride in my bag or something!"

"It's not the accident itself. Look how huge the school is. It's just not made for someone small. Ever saw a fairy come to Auradon?"

"Blue Fairy's daughter Turquoise."

"I know you're joking, but Turquoise is a big fairy."

"But you'll be the only cricket there."

Jenny slowly stands up. "You are right. I would stand out. Maybe I can ask the fairies for a spell that can turn me into a fairy." She carefully eases into getting in a cute pose. Pupetta smiled for a moment, then her face fell again. She was really hoping for Jenny to come back. Being bullied wasn't so bad if Jenny was at her side. But she did have a point.

"Aw, cheer up Pupette. We can still visit sometime...Although now that you had mention Turquoise. There was something that I have been meaning to talk to you about."

"What was it?"

"You know how bugs die almost instantly when you crush them? I wonder how I survived. I'm not sure if it's even possible."

Pupetta nodded listening to her.

"While I was unconscious. I remembered seeing a blue light and was sure I heard a voice. It sounded like a lady's voice, and then just like magic, I found myself awake here."

"Sounds like you were visited by the Blue Fairy." Pupetta said.

"I know. It's just that I find it so bizarre. Even though my father saw yours come to life and become a real boy. I guess experiencing firsthand is what makes it bizarre. Because you'd never imagine it really happening to you. I know I'm probably not making any sense."

"I think you're making perfect sense." Pupetta smiled.

"Thanks. What about you?"

Pupetta was meaning to tell Jenny about her dream, but something held her back. Then on the day she was going to talk to her about it; the daughter of Jiminy ends up getting crushed by Andrea.

"Well...there was something I wanted to tell you for a while..." Pupetta began.

"I'm listening." Replied Jenny.

"I have been dreaming that I was at the enchanted lake. A girl was helping me swim in it. I never saw this girl. She was a tall girl, had dark skin, and her hair was in a mix of black and a dark pink."

"She sounds pretty." Jenny said.

"She was. But the thing is. I never saw this girl before, and I don't know why she was teaching me how to swim. I don't like swimming."

"More like you're afraid of swimming." Jenny said.

"Same thing. Anyway, they're going to make me be roommates with a villain kid. Fairy Godmother thinks I'll be a good influence on them. No one never even asked if I wanted to help. Though now that I think about it, I wonder if two and two are related."

Jenny was quiet as she contemplated this. "Maybe so. I think you will be amazing help. You're a great friend. Try to see it this way, the fact that they're making you do this, shows that they really need you."

"Father said something similar...I doubt a villain kid will like me though. And aren't you mad that they're replacing you? In a way." Pupetta said.

"I may not be a villain kid. But I like you, there is a lot to like about you. And as I said before Pupetta. I'm being transferred, so I guess you getting a new roommate would be bound to happen. I can't really be mad."

Pupetta was quiet after Jenny said that.

"The villain kid is going to need you Pupette. They were most likely raised to be wicked; you can help them learn how to stay on the straight and narrow path. As my father would say." Jenny smiles.

Pupetta smiled back. But she wondered would the villain kid even bother listening to her. Whenever she told her bullies to stop they just responded by throwing more stuff at her and making their insults even more painful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, The Invitation**

The next morning Fia wakes up from a cold slimy smack from Tad's tongue.

"Vraiment Tad? Qu'est-il arrivé?" (Really Tad? What happened?) Asked the Shadow girl.

The frog hopped on the broken clock; The hour hand was always on the 12 and the minute hand was always on the 6. The clock is shaped like a unicorn it was originally white, but Fia painted it black and added some pink and purple streaks in its mane. It was a gift given to her by her father on her birthday years ago. When she was little Fia always wanted to ride a horse. But her father would always bluntly tell her horses are for Auradon kids. Then on her birthday he found the thrown out broken clock and gave it to her to make up for it.

Fia looked out the window. Whenever Tad hopped on that clock that was a way to tell her she was late. The Isle looked lighter than it usually was.

"Why didn't you get me up sooner Tad? I probably missed a class by now." Fia said.

Tad only responded with a croak.

"No matter." Fia said. She snapped her fingers and her shadow fetched her a dark pink leather dress.

Fia avoided wearing purple. Even though Mal didn't live here anymore, she heard about what happened why she put lye and Mad Maddie's hair as children just because her hair was purple. She didn't wear red like her sisters because she wanted to be different from them. So pink it was. Facilier told her that she looked like her mother when she wore pink, and it matched her hair color. Besides pink was the black of the Isle! Hardly anyone wore it. She slipped into black leggings with white ghosts on them, and a pair of black and white studded combat boots. There was no time for a shower. Most of the time the water was nasty in the morning. Fia usually bathed once or twice a week. Or if she smelled bad enough for a shower. Fia liked to stay away from the nasty bath water as long as she could, then there was her hair. It puffed up at the slightest bit of moisture. Everytime she stepped out of the shower her hair felt like it was slowly becoming a frizzy mess. After getting dressed she grabbed her backpack.

"You're forgetting something mistress." Her shadow said. Fia looked at her broken mirror and saw that she had on her black slumber cap. She takes it off. Her black and dark pink hair went wild.

"Do my hair." She said. The shadow parts her hair in the middle and braids a long ponytail on each side of her hair. Fia tied a pink bow with a skull in the center on each ponytail.

"Perfect." Fia said.

Tad croaks. Fia turned and saw the frog in her jewelry box.

"Of course." She gets her crocodile tooth bracelet, earrings, and necklace.

She left her worn down French-Creole style house feeling a slight chill. Fia hated the cold. Even if it's a little cold outside, she couldn't stand it.

"Shawl." Fia said. Her shadow rushed back into the house and placed a dark pink shawl around her.

"Now that feels warmer." Fia said. Although she was unsure if it was going to help later in the day. Weather was usually harsh on the Isle. In the winter, the cold winds nipped at your skin. In the spring, it rained constantly, and the humidity made the smell of the Isle ten times worse. But what Fia hated more than the putrid smell, was how the humidity made her hair frizzy and puffy. She would get her hair braided at the Queen of Hearts Salon to make the frizzing less bad. When it was summer it was so hot, your skin felt like it was on fire. But she would rather be hot than cold. Then in the fall, the weather was a mix of all three. One day the weather might be blazing hot, or freezing cold, or you might get a bad thunderstorm. Nothing was ever good on the Isle.

Fia walked by the Slop Shop. She was already running late. Might as well grab a snack. Besides they might have her favorite expired or half eaten blueberry muffin.

When she entered the shop she saw a girl with long silky blonde ponytail tied with a red ribbon. Wearing a red dress and combat boots. She had on a studded red leather jacket, brown fingerless gloves, and on her face was a pair of thick rimmed red glasses. She was reading a book as she waited for her order. The red instantly made Fia recognize who she was. Giselle LeGume. She's Gaston's and Claudette's daughter. Giselle was an odd one in her family. She loved to read. She loved to read so much she will read a book even if she didn't like it, or if the book was torn, ripped, or had pages missing. Which was a common condition of books on the Isle.

Fia and Giselle had a strange relationship. Whenever Fia didn't want to be alone. She just sat next to Giselle and not say anything. Main reason is that she didn't want to disturb her reading. Giselle would also sit next to Fia and continue to read. They would say a few words to each other and then silence. And that's exactly what Fia liked. Silence.

After ordering an expired muffin Fia went to Giselle.

"What are you reading now?" Fia asked.

Giselle looked up. "Oh. I'm not sure. The cover is missing. But it's lovely. It's about a princess who gives up being a princess to become a dragon." She said. Giselle didn't like ordinary stories where the prince rescues the princess and live happily ever after or something like that. She liked stories about where the princess goes on an adventure. Or about dragons. As long they weren't being slayed or evil.

Fia nodded. "Sounds lovely. Do you know if we're late?"

"Don't ask me. I don't keep up with time. I don't even keep up with assignments. My dad finds it ironic that I'm failing class because of reading."

"Oh. Guessing he's not happy."

"Of course not. He says it's not right for a woman to read."

Fia rolled her eyes a little. That sounded like Gaston alright. Their orders were dropped in front of them.

"Let's head to class I guess." Fia said. Giselle nodded and grabbed her order still gazed on her book. Fia was amazed how the girl could avoid potholes, falling garbage and water, and bumping into people. She just bites into her expired muffin. As they entered the cold and clammy halls of Dragon Hall Fia threw out her wrapper. Students were still hanging out in the halls; Fia guessed that was one sign they weren't late.

"I have to know how it ends…" Giselle said in disappointment as she closed the book.

"Missing pages?" Fia asked.

"Missing pages." Giselle answered with a sigh. "Another book to add to my list to read when I get to Auradon. I wonder what it's like over there."

"Well my father said there's nothing but a bunch of fat cats in their fancy cars and don't give you so much as a sideways glance." Fia said.

"Not the people! The books! Where there's no missing beginning, middle, or end. A book you can read from start to finish." Giselle beamed to herself at the thought. "Anyway, sit with me after class?" She asked.

"Alright." Fia answered. Giselle nodded and left. Fia enters her father's office. Facilier looked up.

"Good to see you are awake. I was about to wake you up. But you looked so dreadfully peaceful. A voodoo princess does need her wicked beauty sleep." He said.

Fia remembered him saying that she was a royal on her grandmother's side. She was unsure how true that was however. She just sat on a chair near his desk.

"Why don't you be a devil and make your father some coffee?" Facilier said. Fia waved a hand over a coffee pot making it percolate as black and bitter as possible. Facilier was looking over the roster.

"Enrollment is getting low ever since some of my students have been getting transferred to Auradon." He said bitterly. Fia said nothing.

"How are they going to learn to be better villains!? Since when did Auradon ever started caring about the students here!? Ludicrousness at its finest!" He hated the program king Ben had implemented. He knew he would have to close Dragon Hall if he kept losing students. Fia always stayed quiet whenever her father got like this. She feared him when he was mad.

Once the coffee pot came to a stop; Fia waved a hand over a mug on his desk placing it by the coffee pot She then waved a hand over the coffee pot letting it pour into the mug. She sent the coffee over to her father.

Facilier sipped the coffee with a vexatious smile. "One day my devil. Your magic will be in good use. I'm sure of it. You will soon be powerful enough to breach this barrier and free us all." He said. Fia just nods listening. Although she wondered how did he believe that just because she could make coffee. He also had yet to explain to her how and why horns and wings appear on her, or why the vines and ivy follow her at times.

"Then I'll have my students back and convert Auradon Prep into Advanced Dragon Hall Prep. Those brats at Auradon will have to take lessons on being evil. While my students with the highest grades here will take advanced courses. You'll be one of them my dreadful shadow girl."

Fia continued to listen to her dad speak. Although the reason why her grades were so high was because she cheated by using magic to give the right answers. Then again this is Dragon Hall. No doubt cheating was encouraged.

"Most importantly, I'll have my revenge on that moronic prince and that waitress, and I'll become more wealthy and powerful than Eli La Bouff."

That made Fia nervous. Her father was really betting on this. He was betting on her magic to make a breakthrough. She was scared of the possibility that she would never make that happen. Sometimes she wondered if she wasn't magic, would her father even know she existed?

Now that it she thought about it. Her father did treat her better than most villains who treat their kids. He always went out of his way to find any decent looking dress and even fix up any holes or tears if possible. Give her some proper bedding fit for an evil princess. He even made sure she had a nice armoire to place her clothes, shoes, and accessories.

She remembered Freddie telling her, "We may be sisters, but father only loves you. He knows every single ghost's death day, but the only birthday that he remembers is yours." Did Facilier only care about her, because she was able to use magic?

The bells rang across the school as Claudine Frollo pulled down on their ropes. Facilier turned to his daughter with an evil grin. "Tardy." He said. Fia gave a wicked smile back as she got up to head to class. She took a step back as a group of men clad in yellow and blue suits stood in the doorway. Facilier glowered seeing them. Another student to take off the roster. A man handed Fia a scroll. She opens it and reads it.

"His royal majesty Ben of Auradon has cordially invited Fascienne Fluerette Facilier to attend the current year Auradon Prep. We believe you would make a wonderful addition to our school. Please notify the couriers of your response." Fia reads. She was speechless.

"HOLD UP!" Roared Facilier standing up from his chair. It was bad enough that some of his students here were being transferred to Auradon. But it was an even bigger blow that they selected his own daughter. He could care less about Freddie being transferred. But this was Fia. He needed her to free everyone from this wretched prison. Fia and the guards faced him.

After a bit of silence, Facilier realized something. This was the moment he was waiting for! Fia would be more powerful once she reaches Auradon without the barrier holding her back. She can easily destroy it if she was over there. He just smiled. "My daughter has been selected to attend Auradon Prep. This is wonderful, actually delightful news." He said walking up to her. He places his hands on the girl's shoulders secretly gripping them as if he was telling her what she needed to do. "When does she start?"

"Tomorrow." One of the guards answered.

"How about today? She can get a tour of the school. Give her a bit of extra time to adjust." He needed her over there as soon as possible.

"We can make an arrangement."

"Can I tell my daughter bid adieu before you leave with her?" The men nodded and left. When they were gone Facilier looked at Fia sternly.

"You are going to find a way to break this barrier while you are up there. Comprendre (Understand)?"

"Compris (Understood)." Fia replies. She knew her father meant business whenever he said anything in French.

"Don't be like your former classmates and screw this up. Je suis sérieux (I mean it)."

"Je connais (I know)."

Facilier smiled. "Mon cher (My dear) caplata. Soon you'll have the life that you deserve."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, Welcome to Auradon**

Fia steps out of the limo in her favorite dark pink leather dress. Even though she worn it a few times, she couldn't part with it. Draped over the dress was her matching dark pink shawl, pinned on it was purple snake brooch. She wore black leggings white white ghosts printed on them and black and white wedges. To push back her long black and dark pink hair was a headband that had a black top hat and a purple feather sticking out; and Tad resting on her shoulder. She had the complete look of a voodoo magician.

She carried a ghost shaped purse that held a deck of tarot cards, a crystal ball, and a pocket book that contained different types of voodoo spells. They were all given to her by her father before she left. They were all magic items that he saved. He was sure they would be in good use for her.

_'I didn't give you all this stuff for nothing. It's the least I can do since my talisman has been destroyed by that waitress. I expect you to make this happen soon. Prove that you are as powerful as your mother and that you deserve the title Voodoo Queen.'_ Facilier had told her before she left.

She wondered about the talisman. Her father's once prized possession; you could morph into whoever you wanted if you had the victim's blood. But most of all. She wondered about her mother. The woman she knew so little about. She kind of wished she told Giselle goodbye. Better yet, she wished she gave the invitation to her. The cheering crowds and the bright sunlight made her want to go home already. But then again if she gave up her invitation her father would have been hopping mad.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a tall handsome boy with light brown hair, and green eyes approached her. Next to him was Mal holding his hand. Then standing next to Mal was a girl with shoulder length black hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow sun hat with blue, red, and yellow flowers in it; a black cardigan with cute yellow blouse underneath it, and a red miniskirt with two yellow buttons. For shoes were a simple pair of brown wedges. The girl looked like a living doll.

"You must be Fascienne Facilier. Welcome to Auradon. I'm King Ben." They boy said holding out his hand to her.

"You can call me Fia. Make it easier for you." Fia shakes his hand.

"Welcome Fia, you're going to love this place. I know Freddie will be glad to see you." Mal said. Although Fia doubted that. Freddie hated the fact that she was father's favorite while growing up. But what bothered Fia even more was Mal's demeanor. She did not feel like the same Mal back on the Isle.

On the Isle, Fia and Mal ignored each other. Or more like Fia ignored Mal by staying out of her way. Sure, Fia was the daughter of the headmaster of Dragon Hall. But Mal was the daughter of the former ruler of the Isle, Mistress of Evil, Maleficent. Fia knew not to mess with her. Avoid making enemies if you don't want enemies, and the last person she wanted to make enemies with was Mal.

"And this is Pupetta. She's going to be your roommate." Ben said. Pupetta waved to her shyly.

"She's a sweet girl. I'm sure you'll get along fine." Mal said. Auradon had really done a one-eighty on her. Fia started to guess what Auradon does to the villain kids. Do they cast some spell to make them become good or something? The old Mal would have never complimented anyone. In fact, Pupetta looked like the type of girl old Mal would viciously bully.

Ben smiled. "Well let's start the tour." He walks through the school talking about the history of Auradon. Fia began to feel dizzy during the walk. The air's scent was so different, it smelled all clean and sweet. It was nothing like the Isle. She didn't know what made her feel worse. The smell of Auradon in general or that the smell of Auradon is making her realize how horrible the smell the Isle of the Lost was.

Fia looked around to get her mind off the dizziness. The scenery was bright and colorful. The atmosphere was upbeat and happy. Girls were dressed up in cute clothes. Boys didn't appear to have the same demeanor as Isle boys. They seemed more…well mannered. This place was way too unfamiliar.

_"Just remember. The sooner you breach this barrier. The sooner you can be home…"_ Thought Fia.

"Any questions?" Ben asked. Fia snaps out of her thoughts.

"There isn't." She said. The king nods.

"Again, Welcome to Auradon. Pupetta will show you to your room."

"I will?" Pupetta asked.

"Of course, you two are roommates now, correct?" Ben said.

"Oh. Right." Pupetta blushed slightly at the blunder. "This way." She told Fia as she led her up the stairs, and to the dorms.

The room looked nauseatingly sweet. There were pink curtains with tiny flowers on them; and frilly pink comforters on the beds. With the dizzying smell and decor. Fia was starting to regret the expired muffin.

A tiny orange kitten ran to Pupetta and latched its tiny claws on her wedge.

"Hi buddy…" Pupetta said. She picks it up and placed it over her shoulder.

"Never saw an orange cat before." Fia said.

Pupetta turns around. "Oh, I haven't either until I saw this one. She's one of Figaro's kittens. Her name is Fiona. But sometimes I call her Figgy. Well most of the time."

Tad croaked. He didn't like cats.

"Cute frog, what's its name?"

"Tad." Fia said. The frog croaked. "Relax. It's just an itty, bitty kitten." Fia rubbed the frog's head.

Pupetta smiled. "I like to talk to Figgy too."

Fia was surprised. "She's a familiar?"

Pupetta looked confused. "What?"

"Um, nevermind. Pupetta right? It sounds like puppet."

"I'm Pinocchio's daughter. Apparently it's Italian for "little doll". Still it could have been worse. He named my brother Pin. I also have an older brother named Pinoke, and a baby sister named Gepetta. They named her after my grandfather. And Fia thought she had a big family.

"At least don't have three Fs for initials. My full name is Fascienne Fluerette Facilier. But I guess it's better than having a name that sounds more like a boy's. He named my sister Freddie. I guess my dad really liked Fs. Then again he gave Celia a C name. Maybe he was out of creative ideas for F names."

Pupetta giggles at that.

Fia looked around. "Do all the dorms look like this?"

"All the girl's dorms do at least. If it were me, I'd probably use sky blue, and make the flowers bigger, and have them be yellow instead of pink."

Fia just nods. Not too bad. Although Fia would prefer either purple or lavender with black flowers.

"Who was your roommate? A fairy?" She asked noticing the small bed on Pupetta's shelf.

"Close. Jiminy Cricket's daughter. Jenny Cricket." Pupetta answered.

Fia snapped her fingers. "That was going to be my second guess."

Pupetta smiled. The girl seemed rather nice for someone who lived in the Isle.

"Where is she?"

"She's not coming back here anymore."

"Do I want to ask why?"

"People here are jerks, that's what happened."

Fia did not expect the girl's curt response.

"Sorry. I shouldn't say that on your first day here. It's just that she was my best friend. Or my only friend I should say."

That gave Fia an idea. If she could get this girl to trust and befriend her, maybe she could help her to destroy the barrier.

"No, it's fine. Just didn't think that would come out of someone like you." Fia said.

"It's a nice place really. I like the gardens. The flowers are pretty. I like flowers." Pupetta said.

"Where I live the flowers are dead."

"Oh…that's sad. The lake is also nice from what I heard. I never really seen it though. I'm scared to go near it."

"Why do sea monsters live there?" Fia asked.

"No. I'm just scared of swimming." Answers Pinocchio's daughter.

"What are the classes like?"

Pupetta said nothing.

"So...is there a library?"

Pupetta smiled. "There's lots of books in there. People say that it might be as big as queen Belle's private library. I also love the quiet. It's my favorite place next to the gardens."

Again. Fia wondered why they couldn't pick Giselle. She'd probably go insane if she saw that. "Would there be anything like spell books?" Asked the Shadow girl.

"Not at all. Magic is not allowed in Auradon. They want us to learn how to live without magic."

Fear was shown in Fia's eyes for about a nanosecond. "I see." She said.

"I mean they would probably be at the museum. Where all the magical items are stored. I never seen them though."

Fia nods taking note of the information Pupetta just gave. The girl seemed to be bitter about people of Auradon and was close to Jenny. She showed aversion when bringing up classes. Those were the areas she needed to prod at more to gain the girl's trust.

Pupetta placed Fiona under her desk and removed her sunhat. "Um, you want some cannolis? I had some with Jenny. She's a tiny cricket though, it would have been impossible for her to eat all of them.

Hesitant Fia grabbed one. She looked at it curiously. She never saw something like this before. They almost looked like the crepes at Frollo's Creperie. Except it was smaller and the shells felt hard. She took one bite and her eyes went wide. The cream. It tasted like nothing like the moldy cream back in the Isle. It was sweet, and the texture was light and fluffy. It wasn't curdled and lumpy like on the Isle. Fia took bigger bites of it. After eating that one she grabbed another. Then she ate another and another. She never tasted anything so good.

Pupetta smiled. "I guess you like cannolis. Those are from Tony's. I think the ones back at home taste better, however."

Fia swallowed embarrassed from eating the way she did. "It's just that the filling tastes differently compared to the Isle. The cream there is all moldy, stale and bittersweet. This taste…well fresh and sweet."

"Wait. Moldy?" Asked Pupetta.

"That's not half of it. Most of our food is rotten."

Pupetta looked a little sick, now wondering how the villain kids manage to eat. "But why?"

"Our food is your garbage. I guess it's called Isle of the Leftovers for a reason." Answered Fia.

"But that's...sad. Wrong honestly." Replied Pupetta.

"If you say so." Fia said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, Adjustment Day**

Fia wakes up hearing the sound of running water. She did not remember falling asleep. She sat on her bed and looked over to the other side of the room and saw that the girl wasn't there. What was her name? Puppet? Wait no, Pupetta.

The shadow girl messed with her hair. She didn't bring her black slumber cap. In fact, she didn't recall bringing anything except for the clothes on her back, the magic items her father given to her, and her frog Tad.

_'I should have at least gotten my cap…'_ She thought to herself. She also missed her clock, now that she was here, she could have fixed it with magic. That was it! She went through her purse and pulled out the book of voodoo spells. She said a spell to make her hair washed, conditioned, silky, and curly. Her head had moved side to side a few times; then up and down, afterwards her black and dark pink hair felt soft, and bouncy.

Fia looked at the mirror and smiled at her curls. She didn't remember her hair ever feeling or looking this nice. She looked at her leather dress. If she wanted her father's plan to go into motion, she needed to blend. She slowly spun around while saying a spell and the leather dress turned into a dark pink mini cocktail dress with black lacing over it. Perfect. Wasn't too princess like, nor not too villainess like. She had put on her leggings from yesterday and her wedges. Last was her crocodile tooth bracelet, earrings, and necklace. Her frog croaked.

"What? You don't like me wearing the teeth of the animal that eats your kind?" Fia asked. Tad croaked again.

"You're right, it does stand out with the outfit." Fia said a spell to make the jewelry ghost shaped.

"There. Now they match my leggings, and purse." Said Fia. Tad hits Fia's right ring finger with his tongue. A ghost shaped ring appeared.

"You know I'm not much a ring wearer Tad. But it's cute."

The frog croaked at Fia's response and struck his tongue at Fia's hands. Her nails became nicely manicured and were painted pink and purple in an ombre style. Fia smiled at the quick manicure.

"Now I'm ready."

The toilet flushed, and the sound of running water stopped. Pupetta steps out of the bathroom. She had a yellow towel wrapped around her, and a light blue towel wrapped around her head. She was surprised at Fia's appearance.

"Up already?" She asked.

"It does look that way." Fia said.

"Sorry...I thought you were still asleep…" Pupetta looked at the girl's nails. "Oh! I never noticed those. Can you show me how you did that?"

Tad stuck his tongue at Pupetta's hands. Her nails were painted in a red and yellow ombre style. The daughter of Pinocchio was stunned silent as she looked at them. "They're so beautiful...your frog is magical!? That is so cool!"

Fia was smiling deep inside. Getting close to this girl is going to be a snap.

"That's not all we can do." Fia said.

"We?" Asked Pupetta.

Fia waved her hands over Pupetta's head removing the towel. She then moved her hair side to side and her shoulder length dark brown hair had caramel highlights in it, and more volume. Pupetta went to look at the mirror on her side of the dorm.

"I am so beautiful…" She said.

"I can also make those towels something cute." Fia said to her.

"You can?"

"Spin around."

Pinocchio's daughter follows the Shadow Girl's command and spun slowly. Fia turns the towels into a yellow doll like dress with a blue bow on it.

"It's so cute…do you think you can add red to it?" Asked Pupetta.

Fia used her magic to make it red laces. Pupetta grinned happily at her new dress.

"Do you think I should wear it to the ballroom? Or would it be too casual?" She asked.

"The ballroom?" Fia asked.

"Oh right. This is your first day here. Well usually later in the semester we have a ball."

"What for?" Asked Fia.

"No reason. Just to have fun and socialize, what's more fun about the ball is that headmistress Fairy Godmother will wave her wand and release fireworks. The firework shows are amazing. We also have a Gala. It's the same as the ball. I believe the Gala is just an excuse for princesses to overpay on fancy outfits and show them off. They do it just to solely be on the news to see who has the fanciest dress of the year. We also have a prom. But that's reserved for Juniors and Seniors." Pupetta explains.

Fia took note of the wand. "When is the ball?"

"Like I said before. It's later in the semester. We also have a homecoming. It's like having a second Family Day. Alumni from Auradon Prep get to come visit."

"Family Day?" Asked Fia.

"That's when our family comes to visit Auradon Prep. That's my favorite event. My next favorite is the baking festival. I'm scared to enter though."

These events were making Fia's head spin. Auradonians always have a reason to celebrate anything.

"I'm sorry I'm probably overwhelming you. You should be relaxing on this day." Pupetta said.

"Why?" Asked Fia.

"Well usually when a VK gets transferred here, they're given a day to adjust here, and then the next day they start classes. Also, you have to take remedial goodness."

"Sounds boring." Fia said.

"From what I heard it is, but it's supposed to help VKs teach the ways of Auradon." Pupetta said.

_'I really need to break this barrier soon.' _Thought Fia.

"So...what do you want to do? I thought that maybe we could go to Tony's since you seemed to like those cannolis the other day…" Pupetta said.

_'I want to go home.' _Fia thought. "We?" She asked.

"Not only I'm your roommate, but they also assigned me to help you adjust to Auradon."

Fia really wondered how she was going to complete her father's mission. But befriending this girl is part of it. So might as well make the most of it. Fia felt her stomach growl a little, remembering all she ate was the expired muffin, and cannolis from yesterday.

"Tony's works." She said.

Pupetta smiled a little. "Well let's go. I can show you the school as we head there." She puts her arm around Fia's arm. Which made Fia feel very uncomfortable. On the Isle it was safe to keep your distance. Not be so close to someone. This was Auradon though. Maybe all AKs acted sweet.

Pupetta leads Fia out of the dorms. Tad quickly leaped on Fia's shoulder as the girls left. "You want to see the library?" Asked Pupetta.

"We can see it." Fia answered.

Pupetta took Fia to the library; Not in her life did Fia see so many books at once. Fia was wrong. Giselle wouldn't go insane. She would faint, and then go insane when she woke up.

"Like before it's huge. Some people say it's as big as the queen's library. Some say it's bigger. I would go with the former. People do say that the queen loved to read." Pupetta said.

Fia looked at the shelves of books. This whole library seemed endless.

"Sometimes people sleep in the lounges. I do for a power nap before class. There are currently three floors. I think they're planning on putting in a fourth floor. And below the first floor. There's a children's section. They have that there whenever Auradon Elementary comes to visit for field trips." Pupetta explained.

"This is…" Fia was trying to find the right word for it. Pupetta smiled seeing Fia struck in awe.

"What was your library like?" Pupetta asked.

"It wasn't nearly as impressive as this. Most of the books were in poor condition, and the library was dimly lit. There were spider webs, which I thought made the library look cool." And she always saw Giselle sitting there reading a book.

"Sounds like a book Turquoise had read once. It's called the Haunted Library." Pupetta said.

"Who is Turquoise?"

"Blue Fairy's daughter. I call her my god cousin or god sister; the Blue Fairy is my godmother after all."

Fia nods. "You had never been to the museum?" She asked remembering what she said yesterday.

"Haven't found the time to. I heard it's amazing. With all the magic stuff. Want to see it?"

Fia really did wonder how this mission would possibly fail. Everything was lining up perfectly. This girl was willing to show her everything. Without even a second guess or doubt. "Will we get in trouble?" She asked.

"No, it should be open. Oh, and just a reminder. Magic isn't allowed in Auradon. I really liked the makeover though."

"I won't tell if you won't." Fia gives a small smirk.

"Your secret is safe with me." Pupetta replies with a smile.

Although magic not being allowed bothered Fia. Once her father discovered she was magic; that was the only thing she relied on. That and her shadow and frog.

Pupetta leads Fia to the museum holding her hand. "You haven't said much about you." She said.

"There's not a lot about me." Fia said.

"There's always something about everyone."

"I'm the daughter of Facilier." She said.

"Of course, I know that. Like stuff about you? What do you do?"

"I like amphibians and reptiles."

"I figured since you seem close to your frog. I think those are cute. One time my brother kept a collection of snakes."

Tad croaks at the mention of snakes.

"What happened to the snakes?" Fia rubbed Tad's head.

"Nothing."

"You said he kept a collection of snakes."

"He still has it. Well, they're not really his. They're his girlfriend's. He built a reptile room so she could keep all of them. Her jewel is her bearded dragon. One time there was a college event and she took it with her. It rested on her chest all chilled. I have a picture of her at the event somewhere in my dorm." Pupetta opens to the door to the museum. A few people were there looking at the magical items on display. Fia wanted to send Tad to scour the place so she could plan ahead on what to steal, though Auradon people would more than likely panic seeing a frog hopping around. She needed to be discreet. She whispered to her shadow to search the museum but remain hidden. The shadow nodded and went to look, making sure to stay out of people's sight.

"Did you say something?" Pupetta asked.

"I didn't." Fia said.

"Sorry, thought I heard whispering."

"I whisper random things to myself." Answered Fia.

"Really? I do that too. It helps with things."

"What kind of things?" Fia asked.

"Just things." Pupetta gave a smile. Fia recognized that type of smile. It wasn't a happy smile. She saw that on Giselle all the time.

Fia looked at the magic items. There was Jafar's scepter and lamp, Evil Queen's poison apple, the spinning wheel Maleficent used to curse Aurora, she also saw her father's cards and talisman. Fia guessed her father's items might not have much use in the plan. But what if she broke the barrier and returned his items to him? Surely that would be more than enough to impress him.

"I think they keep Maleficent's scepter back here." Pupetta went to the back. Fia follows the daughter of Pinocchio. There it was. The artifact that was once used by the Mistress of Evil. Fia remembered seeing a similar scepter in her dreams. Except the scepter had a pink glow instead of green, and it gave a feeling of good instead of evil. Fia remembered the love and warmth the scepter gave off. It didn't feel good. It made her feel uneasy.

"I didn't know my godmother's wand is also here." Pupetta went over to another section. Fia followed her. It was a light blue wand with a star on top.

"People argue that the Blue Fairy's wand might be just as powerful as the headmistress's wand. If not, more."

"Why do they say that?" Asked Fia.

"Well the wand did bring a lifeless puppet to life, and turned him human. Can't get any stronger than that."

Fia looked at the wand in thought. Pupetta looked at the museum's clock.

"Right. Tony's. This is going to be your first time eating here. Or at least eating at a restaurant."

Fia figured her shadow would be fine. It always found a way back to her. She remembered when her shadow was missing for a few days on the Isle and it came back with rusty coins.

Pupetta and Fia were at Tony's Town Square sitting at a table looking at their menus. Italian brunch torte. Italian baked eggs and sausage. Italian cloud eggs. Italian sausage eggs bake. Fia wondered what was with all eggs on the menu. The only eggs she ever had were cold, dry, and hard scrambled eggs, or half eaten or rotten boiled eggs.

"You need to try the Italian brunch torte. It has eggs, ham, salami, tomatoes, spinach, bell, pepper, provolone and parmesan cheese mixed and lightly baked inside a crescent roll." Pupetta explained.

"What is brunch?" Fia asked never hearing that word before.

"It's a word that combines breakfast and lunch." Pupetta said.

"But why?" Fia asked.

"I don't know. It's an Auradon thing. You're going to hear a lot of combined words all the time." Answered Pupetta. A waiter went to them and Pupetta asked for two tortes and orange juices. The orange juice Fia had back at home would have an extremely sour and acidic taste. She thought it tasted better than the spoiled milk however.

The waiter came back with two glasses filled with an orange liquid and placed them in front of her.

"Try it. It's sweet." Pupetta drinks the juice. Fia drinks the juice surprised at how sweet and fresh it tasted.

"I also like carrot orange juice. It's more refreshing." Pupetta said. "Hey you want to play a game while we wait?"

Fia hated games. But she had to gain this girl's trust. "What kind of game?"

"It's called twenty questions. I ask you twenty questions and you ask me twenty questions. It's a fun way to know each other." Pupetta said. Fia just nods, hoping the food will come soon, if people on the Isle wanted to know more about you, it's because they were looking for information to use against you.

"I'll go first. So, what was in your locker at Dragon Hall?" Pupetta asked.

"Damaged textbooks, drawings, and twine." Fia said. When Fia wasn't drawing, she would make voodoo dolls out of twine to keep her hands busy. It was fun whenever her father had to have an assembly. She just worked on a doll while he talked.

"Interesting. Now it's your turn." Pupetta said.

"What's the scariest thing you had done for fun?" Asked Fia.

"I wouldn't do anything scary for fun. But one time my brother had jumped into the mall fountain. I don't know. Maybe I would do that if I wasn't so scared." Pupetta said. Fia said nothing as she listened.

"Oh yeah, my turn. If you can instantly become an expert at one thing what would it be?" Asked Pupetta.

_'My magic so I can be powerful enough to take down the barrier.' _Thought Fia. "I am not sure."

"Everyone has something they want to be good at. Hey, maybe we can figure that out together."

_'Can't wait…' _Thought Fia.

"Your turn." Pupetta said.

"What's the best gift anyone has given to you?" Asked Fia. Fia remembered a broken train set her father given to her on her birthday when she was little. It was fun to press on the train watch it slowly move on the few tracks it had.

"Well one time Jenny made me this cute little doll for sister-versary." Pupetta said. Was sister-versary another made up Auradon word?

"What's sister-versary?"

"It's when you celebrate your friendship with your best female friend." Pupetta said. Fia was convinced. Auradonians do have a reason to celebrate anything. Fia could only imagine doing something like that with Freddie and Celia. It probably wouldn't end well. The waiter came back with their orders. Pupetta smiled at the food.

"We'll have to continue the game later." Said Pinocchio's daughter.


End file.
